Naruto Rewritten
by feroz4naruto
Summary: This is my Version of Naruto! Believe it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello my username is feroz4naruto.

Disclaimer? : Well this is what Naruto will be if I owned it.

* * *

"12 years ago, a demon was sealed in a…" The narrator then stopped to see the boy, Feroz (That's me if you didn't know).

"What's up, Narrator?"

"You here already? Thank you for helping me! Well, thank you, I guess you won't see me in a while" The narrator then ran faster than the speed of light and left.

"What should I do? Oh well, 12 years ago, a demon was sealed in a baby, here is his adventures as a ninja, Naruto!"

(Naruto begins, Time skip because you know what happened)

"Hey Sakura, lets go on a date!"Naruto asked but was interrupted by Sakura that slapped him.

"No way, I want to go on a date with Ferozy-kun" Sakura exclaimed but Sasuke interrupted" It's me you BAKA!"

"Um guys I am the narrator here" I face palmed (I am referring to me as me as it will sound very weird referring to me with my name, get it?)

"So what you look hot" Sakura then tried to 'attack' me.

"ITACHI!"

"Right here, Mangenkyo Sharingan!" Itachi then knocked out Sakura.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Itachi then disappeared.

"Feroz?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?"

"Please make a fight for me against Itachi to show my awesomeness"

"Not yet!"

(Kakashi appears)

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei "Everyone chimed excluding Sakura.

"You don't need to do that, Feroz"

"No, because I am going to fast-forward you to the fight of Zabuza, MHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"OH NOES" Everybody chimed excluding me of course.

* * *

Like it, hate it, please read and review.

I have to do this now or never because my exams is coming up and I wont be able to write more, Please help as this is my **first **story. But pls review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I come in.

"Hey guys I'm Back"

"Yay for them."Sasuke said boredly

"Little Brother, I'm Warning you…" Itachi warns Sasuke.

"So what bring it!"

"CALM DOWN" Bonks Sasuke on the head.

"Thank you…"

"No prob, Disclaimer?"

"Feroz does not own Naruto, Only this fic, otherwise he will kill Sasuke!"

"Let it Begin!"

* * *

Battle on bridge

"WTF?" Zabuza, Haku and Team 7 said simultaneously.

"So what now?"

"What, I thought you doing the story?" Naruto Shouted.

"Uh, this is my day job…"

"So what we doing here?" Zabuza and Haku asked.

"How about an RPG battle"

"Oh noes!" The screen started to swirl, sucking in Team 7, Haku and Zabuza.

"What about me?" Tazuna screamed.

I decide to turn Tazuna into a doll.

Because he is irritating enough…

* * *

Battle Start

Naruto 90

Sasuke 100

Sakura 17

Kakashi ?

Haku 10000

Zabuza 9000

"WTF" Kakashi exclaimed "I am super awesome!"  
Then Naruto exclaimed about how powerful Haku is, and then Naruto complained more and more and more…

Jeez, how cliché isn't it?

"STOP IT!"

"ITACHI, USE TSUKIYOMI ON EVERYONE!"

"Got it!"

Itachi then used Tsukiyomi on everyone, knocking everyone out…

Naruto 90- 0

Sasuke 100- 0

Sakura 17 -0

Kakashi ?- 1

Zabuza 9000-1

Haku 10000- 1

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto then shouts enabling the chakra.

Naruto 0-100- 400- 800- 1750- 9999- ?

Midgar Beach- Because I don't know where!

"That is weird." Cloud states. He is with Tifa and Red XIII relaxing on the beach.

"Hey, Midgar doesn't have a beach!"

Bridge Battle

"So Ninetails, want a snack?"

"Sure!"  
"Owww!" Everyone excluding Naruto and Kakashi said in pain.

Zabuza 1-0

Haku 1-0

"Hey you, give me Haku to kill and I'll spare you!"

"Hey Guys, I'm Back!"

"Save us!" Everyone excluding me, hid behind gato.

"Geez, Itachi, use Ameterasu!"

"Got it!"

Itachi uses Ametarasu that kills Gato and sends Zabuza & Haku Blasting off in the Sky.

"We blasting off again!" They said in unison , before disappearing in the sky. (Think of Team rocket blasting off in pokemon)

"Now about that fight…" Sasuke asked in Curiosity

"NO and let use Authorgan to fast forward one month because I restored Tazuna now!"

Battle End

"NOOOOO!" Everyone said.

POOOF!

* * *

One month later

"Bye Tazuna, see next time!"

"Sure…"

"Why don't I fast forward you to the viilage?"

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

Sorry people I hope this is enough , and please review or I'll sic Itachi on you people!

And Please give me suggestions to me for my fic , Okay?!

I am starting my own other fiction Ranma ½ 1/2 Writer Block!

Next episode : New OC'S : Akari, Shocky and Eddie!

Akari- Akanes clone .

Shocky- My pet pikachu.

Eddie- Edward Elrics clone.


End file.
